Percy Jackson and the Nations
by prittymiddy
Summary: What happens when a Fury shows up at a world meeting? Read to find out. Light PruCan. T for bad words and such.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was the world meeting for the year 2010. Like usual, all the countries were bickering, yelling, and bassically getting nowhere. like usual, France and England were arguing about something, while America was standing near them uselessly flailing his arms and laughing. Like usual, Russia was smiling like a little child, no doubt thinking about torturing some country or another, China was trying to sell something, and Greece was sleeping. Also like usual, Germany found himself having to take control of the entire fiasco.

As soon as he banged his gloved fist down on the table, the entire room went silent. Germany cleared his throat and

started

"Thank you everyone. America san, since you are hosting the world meeting today, I think that you should be the one to Begin." Germany said this as politely as he possibly could, but he was aware that his voice still shook with anger.

"ALL RIGHT!" the childish America said enthusiastically, again failing to read the mood, as he pushed his chair back with his foot and stood up. "In my country our SUPER awesome president is-" He was cut off however when Poland, who had been whispering to Lithuania rose his voice and yelled at Russia, who had been gradually inching over towards him.

"Like, you totally need to leave Leit alone or i'll like, totally, make Warsaw your new capitol!"

Russia just smiled. "If you wish. very soon, all will become one with mother Russia soon anyways da?" Across the room, Romano yelled

" YEA, AND IF YOU B$%^&$# DONT SHUT THE F#$ UP, I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR F#$%^$ LIPS!" North Italy just tugged on his sleave saying "Please calm down, Ni Sama! You should have some pasta!" Spain and France had both started flirting with the near by maid, while Hungary held a frying pan threatiningly in case one of them tried anything. Switzerland was pointing his gun at Austria's face, while South Korea informed him that guns originated in him. Every other nation in the room obviously took this as a que that they could start talking, and so everyone was back to where they started.

Germany was just about to get everyone's attention again when suddenly, a very startled looking Prussia burst through the door. Germany was very annoyed and was about to kick him out again when he yelled as loud as he could " HEY GUYS I WAS WAITING OUTSIDE AND THEN THIS STUPID BIRD WOMAN THINGY ATTACKED ME!" he yelled "AND I RAN HERE, uh not becase I was scared, i-it was becuase I wanted to make sure you were OK!"

Hungary rolled her eyes and mouthed "suuuuuurreeee." As Prussia was catching his breath, a half nervous, half skeptical murmur rose up through the gathered nations. Greece, who had miraculously been able to remain asleep through the whole meeting up untill now, suddenly shot his head up and asked Prussia

"did you just say a bird woman attacked you?"

"y-yea," he answered shakily "i'm not even making it up! The ugly thing just swooped down at me and started screaming about where to find the nations! I just said

I didn't know what she was talking about, and then she flew away! It was crazy man!"

It was Germany this time who responded "so if you are telling the truth,

"I AM" Prussia interrupted.

" then you just led that thing to us."

"..."

O.K., so maybe this world meeting wasn't going to be just like usual after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note **

**Hi guys! this is the second chapter of Percy Jackson and the nations (I couldn't think of a better title don't blame me!) and i'm sorry in advance if I spell some words wrong**

**or something! I planned out whats mostly going to happen in this fic, but I need more reviews! It said that I got 80 or something hits, but only 2 reviews, so please review!**

**one more thing to add before I let you get to the actual story, thank you to Lena The Awsum and PeterKirkland, my 2 reviewers!**

Percy Jackson was taking the bus to his favorite place on earth, Camp Halfblood, with his two best friends, Grover and Annabeth. He thought that the only way that this day could be better would be if he wasn't on this stupid stinky bus. Annabeth was sleeping on the seat accross from him, and Grover was in the bathroom, though he was taking a really long time, for some reason. Percy looked across the aisle and noticed that the last person to sit there had left a crumpled up newspaper on the seat. Withought anything better to do, he reached over as far as he could and grabbed it. Percy did his best to uncrumple the newspaper. It must have been a pretty slow news day, because on the front page, the main headline was "World Meeting today, New York City"

Percy looked down at the Newspaper and quickly skimmed over the article. Aparrently representatives from all over the world were going to be in New York for the week discussing some random political stuff. Probably some old guys in suits sitting around a table with paper coffe cups. Oh how wrong he was.

Grover got back from the bathroom, and Percy discarded the old newspaper, not giving it a seccond thought. Percy was looking forward to seeing all of his friends again, and maybe, just maybe, having a fun, _normal_ summer at Camp halfblood.

Half an hour longer of talking to Grover and Annabeth on the bumpy road of I-59 Finally brought Percy to the place he had dreamed about all year. Well, close to it at least.

the bus driver asked them "Are ya sure ya wanna get off here?" probably referring to how he had just been asked by three adolescent kids to be dropped off almost in the middle of nowhere. "We're sure!" Annabeth nodded politely, as Percy and Grover stepped off the bus. Annabeth thanked him, and caught up with her two friends. Grover's face was a pale green-ish shade. " That bus was so digusting. I can still smell all of that pollution." he moaned. "It's o.k. Grover, we're almost to camp anyways." Percy said. Sure enough, the trio could plainly see Thalia's tree coming up in the horizon.

The three friends, heroes if you wish, trudged up half blood hill and through the magical barrier. Several campers came up to great them, and after they said their hellos, Percy and Annabeth went to their cabins to set down their luggage.

When Percy got to the Posiden cabin, as he saw the familiar blue green walls, he felt a bit of lonliness because he had gotten a letter the week before in messy handwriting, saying that his half brother Tyson would not be able to make it to camp this summer. "Looks like i'll be alone again this year." he said quietly to himself. However Percy shook off this thought, reminding himself that he would not be alone, as he saw the smiling face of Annabeth waiting for him by the Athena cabin.

Annabeth punched Percy in the arm. It was a playful punch, but it still hurt quite a bit. Percy rubbed the spot where he was sure a new bruise was forming, and gasped "What was THAT for?"

"That was for making me wait so long! I was standing here for practically an hour!" Annabeth answered him in an annoyed tone.

"define practically! I was only in there for like a minute!" Percy defended himself.

"Well a minute feels like an hour when I'm waiting for you!" Annabeth was smiling now, as she grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him towards The Big house. Percy blushed. He wasn't sure if Annabeth had ment it to come out like that, but he hoped so.

Percy was in a very good mood since he had gotten off of school, but the good mood slightly diminished as Percy saw Dionysus sitting at his usual spot at the front desk of The Big house.

"Hello Petey Jatson, and friend." He said, again remembering to get Percy' s name wrong, in a bored tone that implied he was only here because he had to be.

"uh, hi" Percy mumbled. Annabeth grabbed the clipboard from the table, obviously mad that she had been adressed as "friend". She scrribbled her name quickly and passed the clipboard to Percy. Percy did his best to neatly write his name on the sign in sheet, and set it back down.

"Percy and Annabeth! so good to see you two." Percy looked behind him and saw Chiron standing in the doorwway.

"Hello."

"Hi"

"Percy, theres something I need you to do. Annabeth, you may accompany him if you wish. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you two so soon after you arrived at camp, but it really can not wait. we may already be too late." Chiron said in a polite manner, although it was clear that he would not accept refusal.

"What is it? we'll do it!" Annabeth answered.

"Hey, speak for your self!" Percy shot at her. Chiron just smiled.

"Thank you so much for agreeing. Here is what is happening. I just received an Iris- message from my dear friend, er, Hercules. But not THE Hurcules. He is actually the world representative for Greece. There is a world meeting going on in New York city, and Hercules informed me that they were under attack from a Fury,

and everything is in chaos. Would you two please go there, help them, and bring back several of the world representatives, so we can try and find out why a Fury is targeting them in the first place." He told Percy and Annabeth. "You two should be able to make it there in time to help them if you take the Pegasi."

"But wha-" Percy tried to ask Chiron a million questions, but Annabeth pulled him away.

"Come on ,we've got some world representatives to save!" She said loudly.

**Author's Note:**

**Ahh few! its done! I know its short, but i've been really busy lately, so I hardly had any time to write! **

**Please tell me in the reviews: What three nations do you want to come back to camp halfblood? THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Will you guys mind if I switch from first person to third person sometimes? If you do, tell me in the reviews. Well, I don't have much else to say right here, so... to the story we go! enjoy! **

At the world meeting

England's POV

When Prussia burst into the meeting room yelling about some bird woman thing, I immediately knew it was magic. I mean it obviously was not a normal occurence for something like that to appear, even in America where almost anything was normal. I of course was proven correct when Greece told us that it was a Fury, something from his mythology. No one had any time to ask questions after that because a few seconds later, there was a loud crash on the ceiling and some of the more hyper nations started screaming and running around in circles. I'm not saying any , that bloody git. Anyways, wood and dust started raining down on us, and there was another loud crash, almost if something was trying to break through the ceiling. Any of the countries who had been sure Prussia was lying started to laugh nervously and brushed the dirt off of their clothes, but everyone quickly scattered as the crash came down for a third time. This time, the ceiling shattered almost instantly and everyone screamed. Well, everyone excluding the gits who were apparently immune to fear. For example, Sweden, Belarus, a few others, and of course bloody Russia looked unfased. The git didnt even flinch. Whether hiding under the table, having a mini mental breakdown, or sitting happily, everyone had a plain view of what had broken the ceiling. Standing there looking triumphant were not one, not two, but three bloody monsters, the seemed really evil. For some reason, a lot of the monsters I meet just want to be friends or something, but these seemed like they would rather break my neck than do that. They all had a sort of malformed bird looking body with an incredibly ugly female head. At least I didn't have to worry about France molesting them. The first of the Furys swooped down onto the table, but before anyone could do anything, America who had been hiding under the table jumped up, or at least tried to. Of course being the bloody git that he is, he hit his head on the bottom of the table and lifted it up a tiny bit knocking the Fury off balance. The Fury stumbled, and yelled something, which was probably a curse word in Greek. I knew that chaos was about to happen. I saw Switzerland cock his gun, Japan slightly unsheath his katana, and Hungary lift her frying pan. I knew I had to get out of there fast if I wanted to avoid complete and utter distruction. I slowly started inching towards the door. No, I was NOT running away! I'm not a coward!

America's POV

Everything was real tense after I bumped that table. I dunno why, all I did was be the hero like I always was. I ment to hit that table and make the bird chick fall. yes! I did! I saw England make a break for it, and I couldn't blame him because everything got pretty crazy after that. First the other two bird chicks came down onto the table, then Switzerland shot his gun at one of them, and the bullet just went through it! China tried to slam his wok pot down on the first one's head but it didn't even hurt it, and dang, i've felt a wok pot to the head before, (don't ask) it hurts like crazy! "Stop!" Greece shouted, startling everyone " Those won't work unless its celestial bronze!"

"What bronze?" I asked him, actually confused. The first bird chick who seemed to be the leader made this gross schreechey noise and went talons- first towards the nearest nation to it, which was Russia. That was probably a huge mistake on the bird chick's part. If Belarus hadn't gotten infront of him with that weird gleam in her eyes, (which she did) then Russia surely would have beaten it senseless with his faucet pipe. To make a very long story short, we figured out that our weapons could block the Fury thingies and shield us, but definetly couldn't hurt them. We had been blocking the bird chicks and trying not to get turned into chicken food for about 5 minutes when Iggy came back. maybe he had to go to the bathroom or something, but he was back, and definitly not looking scared like he should. "Anglettere! You came back!" France said to him mockingly, "I thought you might have ran away!" "Shut your trap you bloody git! I only went to go summon help, not escape." He said with his extreme british indignation. "oh, so thats what you were doing! ohhonhonhonhonhon that'll sure help us. I think we all know how useless your stinky magic is." "Don't talk about stinky to me you frog, your the one who-" England was cut off when these two strange kids came bursting through the door. They didn't explain anything or something like I was hoping to happen, but they did push some nations out of the way holding their shiny swords, and as soon as their blade touched the feathery back of one of the bird chicks, it instanstly changed into dust, which was a good thing, I guess.

Percy and Annabeth were desperately trying to find where they were supposed to go, riding on the back of two Pegasi scouring the New york skyline for anything unusual. "Why don't we just ask directions?" Annabeth asked for the millionth time that afternoon. "Wha- we cant just go running around asking where the nearest world meeting is, they'll think we're terrorists or something!"

"Percy, we are two adolescent children. They will not think we are terrorists. What is it with men and asking directions anyways?"

Thankfully, Percy did not have to think up a comeback, because he soon noticed the form of two Furies dissapear inside a building.

"Look!" Percy pointed to where he had just saw the Furies. "Thats the place!" Percy and Annabeth swooped down right outside the building. Percy gave the Pegasi directions to go back to camp. If they needed to transport a few world representatives new to the magic stuff, a Pegasus probably wouldn't be the best way to do it. The two half bloods caught their breath and tried to look as calm as possible before entering the building, but they still got a few skeptical stares from the security gaurds. Annabeth however, walked with her held held high, and she pulled Percy to the receptionist's desk where a brown haired lady was sitting with her hands crossed. "Are you two lost?" She asked them snootily with a fake smile plastered on her face. "No, we were wondering if this was the- oof!" Percy was sharply nudged in the ribs by Annabeth. "We are working on a petiton to get better edjucation in the united states. We were just thinking that if we could get the signature of several world representatives-"

"Absolutely not! I am sorry, children, but I can not just let anyone up there withought an appointment!"

"But we aren't just anyone, ma'm," Annabeth said waving her fingers. _She's manipulating the mist,_ Percy realized. "We are important government officials and we need to get to the world meeting right away." The womans eyes glazed over and she said hazily " 21st floor, fourth door the the right."

"I still want to learn how to do that." Percy whispered to Annabeth as they walked to the elevator. Annabeth snorted and whispered back "I don't think your tiny mind would be able to grasp it, seaweed brain." They stepped on the elevator and Percy pushed the button that said 21. A short minute later, Percy and Annabeth heard the ding that signaled they had reached the 21st floor. They both stepped out. Annabeth pointed to a medium sized whiteboard on wheels that was written in messy handwritting. Percy looked at the sign carefully. All he saw was " orwld ementig ehre". "What does it say?" He asked Annabeth.

"It says.. uhm..." Annabeth squinted " World... Meeting... here." The world meeting is here!"

"O.K. then lets go in!"

"Are you kiding? We can't just go barging in there, the people will just call security right away and we'll get thrown out!"

"Not if there under attack from a Fury!" As if to prove his point, there was a loud crash and a few muffled yells. Percy noticed there were also a few weird sounds along with the yells. He heard something going " KolKolkol*" and another going "CHIGIII*."

"Sh-h-h-h someone's coming!" Annabeth whispered and quickly jumped behing the whiteboard. Percy, not wanting to be discovered, followed her. From where they were hiding, Percy and Annabeth could both see a young man probably in his early 20s stalk down the hall. He had light blond hair and a green uniform, but the thing the two half bloods most noticed about his was his eyebrows. They were SO big! It looked like there were two giant callipiters nesting on his face. The man had a smug look on his face, like he had just prevented a disaster or something, and Percy and Annabeth stared as he pushed open the door and closed it behind him.

"Do you think he's a world representative?" Percy asked.

"Of course not, he's way too young. You have to be thirty-five to even _think_ about a position like that. He's probably just an assistant."

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Ya?"

"Did you hear those weird noises coming from the room?"

"You mean the noises of a conference room under attack from a Fury?"

"No, it was...like... "

"Never mind, you can tell me later. Right now, lets focus on killing the Furys."

"All right lets go..." Percy waited for the right moment, "NOW!" Annabeth pushed aside the whiteboard and they both burst through the door, swords unsheathed.

**Thank you all for reading my story! **

**kolkolkol is what Russia says when he's extremely angry, and CHIGII is what Romano says when he's scared or surprised.**

**I'm sorry I got pretty lazy with that last part, I had to stay up late withought my parents knowing. Right now I'm typing under the covers as to not be discovered teehee!**

**Happy New year to everyone, I made this chapter longer than I intended to, I guess its my (late) holiday present to you!**

**Please review and thank you lots! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

There was an error when I submitted Ch.4 so HERE IT IS AGAIN! :D

wahhhhh I am truly sorry about not updating for so long! I have been EXTREMELY busy! I am trying to find a good high school where I wont get involved with drugs and then stop writing all together! You will thank me later. I am so sorry for misspelled words, bad grammar, and mistakes, my computer has no spell check and I make many errors :) lol. OK and now what you have all been waiting for, THE STORY!

Every world representative in the room stared at the two half bloods now standing in the middle of the room. They had killed all three of the Furies with out even breaking a sweat. "Uhhhhmmmmm" Annabeth stalled.

"Do you think they can see through the mist?" Percy whispered to Annabeth. "Obviously not, their just humans." She whispered back. Japan cleared his throat expectantly.

"We're here to get some autographs!" Percy blurted in desperation. Annabeth backed him up "Yea! Um, I-I want..." She trailed off. Anyone with one ounce of a brain wouldn't fall for that one. Suddenly, a young man about 20 years old jumped up to them.

"ALLRIGHT! AHAHAHA I knew I was POPULAR!" Annabeth and Percy looked at each other with raised eyebrows. He had blond hair with glasses, and he was wearing a leather jacket and a tan uniform.

"Shut up you bloody git, if you knew anything, you would see they're lying! Who brings swords to get autographs?" yelled the young man Percy and Annabeth had seen before.

Percy looked around quickly. He remembered what Annabeth had said about needing to be thirty five to be a world representative, but come to think of it, all the people here were pretty young. None of them were wearing suits either.

North Italy was the first next one to talk. "Ve~ you saved us! Grazie!" Percy answered, "Uhhmm... you're welcome?" They waited. Just as it seemed like no one was ever going to get anywhere, Poland said what everyone was thinking.

"So, like, are you going to tell us what just happened or something?" the two kids looked at each other nervously.

It was Greece who spoke up.

"Thank the gods you guys got here in time. I was starting to think Chiron didn't believe me." Like usual he said this very slowly. Annabeth looked at him in surprise.

"So you're a half blood?" She asked. Greece chuckled

"No, but none of us are technically humans either-" Greece was going to continue, but the girl interrupted him and clutched her sword defensively." So then what are you? Monsters?"

America couldn't stand not knowing what was going on any longer. "What are you TALKING about!" He interrupted, and making everyone's eyes turn to him.

"First we're attacked by some smelly ugly bird womans, then you guys come in here carrying swords and kill them, and then Greece acts like he knows you guys while you talk about monsters and half bloods! What's going on?"

Percy looked at America. "Did you just call him Greece?"

"Uhhm… No..." America answered, realizing his mistake while all of the other nations glared at him.

"Yes, you did! I heard you! Tell us what's really going on here!"

"Not until you tell US what's going on, aru!" China demanded.

Percy hesitated for a few seconds before asking Annabeth "They can see through the mist, so we might as well tell them, right?" She nodded yes.

"Why don't you start by telling us who you are?" Germany demanded.

"I'm Annabeth, and he's Percy. We're half bloods." Annabeth Grunted. They waited.

"Care to explain?" Austria asked crossly.

"Half bloods. You know, half greek god, half human?" Annabeth claimed with a smirk on her face.

" Kesese so you guys are half Greek god; and we're nations!" Prussia said with out hesitation.

"Yea- we already know. You're world representatives." Percy replied. "No, we're NATIONS! Kesese" Prussia laughed.

"Prussia~! You weren't supposed to tell anyone~!" Russia said sweetly, with his signature creepy smile. Annabeth noticed that and visibly shivered.

"I don't CARE! AND if we didn't tell them, no one would be getting ANYWHERE!" Prussia shot back at him.

"That actually may not be a bad point." England thought aloud. "SO anyways, LIKE I WAS SAYING," Prussia yelled,

"Stop YELLING SO d#n LOUD!" Romano shouted to him. "I'll YELL IF I WANT TO! Cuz I'm awesome!" Prussia continued to yell.

"Yea, you just keep telling your self that." Hungary interjected. Austria was humming quietly (or so he thought) "Für Elise" to himself trying to block out everyone around him.

"Excuse me Austria, could you please hum a bit quieter?" asked Canada, who was feeling a migraine coming on. But of course, no one noticed him and Austria continued his humming.

Canada was about to say it again, but Switzerland solved the problem by beating Austria over the head with the barrel of his gun.

"If you don't shut up, I will proceed to make you're face look like Swiss cheese."

Austria opened his eyes looking annoyed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what it means." Switzerland said, while holding his battle rifle to Austria's forehead.

"SWITZERLAND! Why do you even have that? I have told you MANY times that it is against the rules to carry a weapon to a world meeting!" England said, potentially risking his life.

"Well, then what about HER?" He challenged, pointing at Belarus. She was for some reason holding Lithuania in a headlock brandishing a dagger to his neck.

In a matter of minutes, every nation in the room was involved. They seemed to have forgotten their guests.

Finally Percy decided he didn't really need to hear anymore of this.

"O.K. So about who you are..." he said loudly and cleared his throat. The nations went silent finally remembering their guests. "... You're nations?" A few of them nodded.

"Like Prussia was saying," said England "We are the human embodiments of countries. Every country in the world has one, in fact." He finished, looking pleased.

"I'm England, and it's bloody nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand to Percy and Annabeth. They both shook it hesitantly. "I guess we've heard weirder things." Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"So, those totally ugly birds and you guys are like, totally from Greek myths?" Asked our favorite valleyboy Poland. Percy was wondering whether it was a boy or a girl, but he decided it would be pretty rude to ask, so he just nodded and Annabeth said "Yep."

"But I thought, those were like totally NOT real." Said Poland, furrowing his perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Well, you thought wrong." Annabeth growled.

"Well you don't have to be like, so mean!" Poland pouted. Annabeth just ignored him after that.

"I told you I wasn't lying." Greece said while poking Turkey's arm. "Y- yea yea, whatever." He said crossing his arms, "at least I'm not a crazy cat lady."

"I am not a crazy cat lady! And besides, you're just jealous that your myths aren't real." Greece retorted.

"S', d's any'n ac'ly kn'w w' we w're 'tacked?" Sweden spoke up for the first time that night. "What did he say?" Annabeth asked, unable to understand his strange accent.

Thankfully Finland was able to translate. "He said, does any one actually know why monsters from YOUR mythology would attack us?"

"That's what we're trying to find out!" Percy replied. "We were hoping one of you would know. Any ideas?" He asked hopefully. Everyone shook his or her head no. Greece seemed to be deep in thought.

"It might have been one of the minor gods. If they kidnapped us, they would instantly get control of our country, you know." He suggested. "It seems like quite a few of them are out for power." He added as an afterthought. The other nations looked on cluelessly.

Annabeth contemplated it for a few seconds before saying "That couldn't happen. Hades has control of the Furies, and I doubt that he would let any of the minor gods even come NEAR them." She continued on with out waiting for a response.

"Chiron said that we should take a few of you guys back with us to our camp so we can find out what's going on. Any volunteers?"

AHH SO LONG! Few sorry, I just couldn't end the chapter anywhere else, it didn't seem right! The voting for the three nations coming to camp is still open. Please review! You guys know that whenever someone favorites/ alerts my story,

I get a notice? WELL I seem to have gotten plenty of those, but not as many reviews! I know who you are *narrows eyes*. Just kidding, its not that I'm not grateful for your favorites and alerts, its just that I feed off of your comments. I'm practically starving people! So with that, I hope you liked my story, please vote for which nations you want to come to camp, and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF PASTA, REVIEW!

p.s. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**HI everybody so sorry about the long wait I really have no excuse except for I was lazy :p**

**I really don't have much to say, so HERE WE GO!**

"Chiron said that we should take a few of you guys back with us to our camp so we can find out what's going on. Any volunteers? How about three nations." Annabeth said, crossing her arms expectantly.

"Uh-h… I'll g-" Started Canada, who was then interrupted by America.

"I'LL GO CUZ I'M THE HERO!" He yelled.

England pushed him aside and turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Excuse me Ms. Annabeth, but I think I would be the best choice to go to your camp, I-"

"Hold it!" Percy spoke up, tired of being left out. "So if you guys are all nations, you should tell us who you are. I mean, which nation you are."

"Good idea." Greece agreed. "You've probably guessed that I'm Greece."

"It's me, America, THE HERO!" Enthused America

" Watawshi wa Nihon- excuse me I mean, I am Japan." Japan stated politely giving a slight bow.

France turned to Annabeth with that look in his eyes, and put his hands out toward her chest. "Ohonhonhon, you can call me France, mon cherie, and might I say that you are looking quite de toute beauté (beautiful) today, and-"

Annabeth cut him off by slapping him boldly. "Si vous avez déjà tout essayer, je vais arracher les cheveux et le coller sur vos pieds!( **Prittymiddy: Ill let you translate that yoursel**f)" She raged. France staggered back with a surprised look on his face.

Percy stared at Annabeth. "When did you learn French?"

Annabeth, who was still seething, said, "I'm not exactly sure what I just said, but I think it was bad."

England laughed and said to Japan, "I'm liking this girl already! All right continuing with the introductions."

"I am China, aru." China acknowledged.

"I am Mother Russia, da?" smiled Russia.

"Uh… da…I mean OK! " Percy stammered, noticing the evil aura surrounding the cold nation.

"Veh~ I'm Venezziano Italy, but you can call me Italy, everyone does!" Italy said shaking Annabeth and Percy's hands.

"…" Germany was sitting up straight with his arms crossed and eyes closed until he realized everyone was looking at him. He opened one eye. "…Germany."

The rest of the nations introduced themselves until there where only two people left.

"I-I I'm Ca-" some one started but couldn't finish.

"Keseeseese AND SAVING THE BEST FOR LAST, I'M PRUSSIAA!" Prussia exclaimed, very, loudly. He grinned and looked at the half bloods expectantly. "Don't hold back your applause," He whispered, after a few seconds had passed.

Percy squinted his eyes. "But I thought HE was Russia," he said, Pointing at Russia. An emo cloud surrounded Prussia and the rest of the Nations sweat dropped.

"It's PRUSSIA with a P not Russia!" Prussia yelled loudly, recovering quite quickly from his depression. He then proceeded to write his name on the white board with a permanent marker, underlining the P.

"THAT WAS PERMANENT MARKER, YOU GIT! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BUY A NEW WHITE BOARD!" England Raged.

Greece had dosed off again.

"I'll buy you a new one!" Luxembourg offered.

"Damn, I'm hungry! This meeting has already gone half an hour over schedule!" Romano grumbled loudly.

Belarus clung tightly to a crying Russia's arm while Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia, AND Latvia all tried to pry her off. With out success if I might add.

Japan was doodling pictures of Anime all over his paper. "I'll buy that from you for 5 dollars, aru!" Offered China. Japan shook his head.

"Don't worry Anikki, I'll make you one!" said South Korea who had magically appeared right next to him. "After all, Anime originated in me, Da ze~!"

"Um, I'm Cana-"

Every Nation broke into chatter, again.

Germany really didn't want to do this. But he had to. "EVERYONE STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN! IS IT PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO STAY QUIET FOR MORE THAN ONE MILLISECOND?" he roared. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Well, um, actually, we were quiet for like, half an hour. That is like, totally MORE than one millisecond." Poland broke the silence. Canada was becoming transparent.

"Hey, you, in the corner. You never told us who you are!" Annabeth said to him loudly. All of the Nations turned around and looked at him.

"Hey Canada! I didn't know you where here! HAHAHA" Laughed America. _I drove you here… _he thought, but of course didn't say it; instead he just laughed and scratched his head. "I'm Canada." He said quietly.

"O.K. so now, WE NEED TO DECIDE WHOS COMING." Annabeth dictated, "Jeez, we've already wasted half an hour with just introductions."

Germany cleared his throat and whispered to Annabeth and Percy, "I think you should know, a majority of these… people act quite like children. I recommend, if you plan on getting anywhere before noon tomorrow, that you treat them like that."

"OK thanks, I'll handle this." Percy laughed, but instantly stopped smiling when he noticed Germany's serious expression. "Um." He turned to the rest of the nations. "Everyone who wants to come, raise your hand." Annabeth looked at him. "Nice."

To Percy's surprise, some of them raised their hands. _I guess Germany was right_, he thought. The ones raising their hands Percy remembered as Greece, America, Italy (who was holding Romano AND Germany's hand in the air), Prussia, England, That one dude sitting in the corner, and Poland.

"OK now what?" Annabeth asked. "How are we going to decide this?"

"Well," Percy said, "I guess it would probably be a good idea for Greece to come along because, well, he IS Greece." They both looked at Greece who was snoring softly with his head on the table. "How is that even possible?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

Annabeth looked at the nations critically. "You can come. I saw your hand up first." She pointed at Canada. He smiled shyly and murmured something.

"Why'd you pick him?" Percy whispered to Annabeth, not wanting to hurt the Canadian's feelings.

"I don't know… I guess I kinda felt bad for him or something." She whispered back. Percy shrugged. He knew better than to doubt Annabeth's logic. "We don't need the whole room coming with us. How about one more?" She asked the nations.

America stretched his hand even higher. "PICK ME! I'M THE HERO!" Annabeth looked at him judgmentally.

"So your America huh?" She muttered.

England tapped Percy on the shoulder and said, sitting up straight, "I believe Mr. Percy, that I should be one of the people to come to the camp with you, because I am the one who summoned you in the first place."

"…Um, what?"

"You know, I summoned you to help us fight the Furies?"

"No you didn't…"

"Yes, I did. I used magic to-"

Annabeth cut in. "Listen, it wasn't you who 'summoned' us, in fact no one summoned us. But I think you should probably come. At least its better than _him_." She nodded her head towards America who had now started poking Japan's cheek. England looked vaguely crestfallen that he hadn't actually succeeded with his magic.

Prussia who had been, not so patiently, waiting, said to Annabeth in an annoyed tone "Yea yea, whatever, so can we go now?"

"Uh, you're not going anywhere." She looked at him.

"Yes, I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. Even if you weren't so annoying that I could slap you, we already have three nations coming and we don't need any more."

"IM NOT A NATION!"

"SORRY, but- uh wait… what?"

"I said, IM NOT A NATION! I'M AN EX-NATION!"

"… "

"So I can come right?" Prussia put on his best puppy dogface and clasped his hands together. "Please?" He whispered. Hungary waved at Annabeth and shook her head no.

"No." Annabeth refused.

Prussia turned to Percy for help. "Don't leave me here with all of these people… they don't understand me." A glistening tear formed on his eye. There were mutters of "nice acting" and "what a fake" through the nations, but Percy didn't pay attention. He obviously didn't know Prussia well enough. "I know what its like to be misunderstood." Percy empathized. Prussia could hardly keep the grin off of his face. " You can come." Prussia turned toward Hungary and stuck out his tongue, but quickly turned back to Percy.

"Kesese sucker" He said under his breath. "Thank you so much." He smiled to Percy.

Annabeth face palmed but didn't say anything. "URGG" She moaned. "Whatever, can we just get out of here already?"

"Fine by me, I want to get back to camp!" Percy agreed. "You four, come with us." he pointed to Greece, Canada, England, and Prussia.

Annabeth squinted her eyes at Prussia. "If you get in the way even the slightest little bit, I WILL send you back within the MINUTE!" She threatened.

Prussia just crossed his heart and grinned. "I would never cause trouble!"

**YESYESYES FINALLY DONE! Few, I know this chapter was really long and boring, but I had to get the stupid introductions out of the way! (sorry for OOCness :O) I tried to make it as entertaining as possible for you guys lol **** Thanks for all the reviews, now don't forget to review AGAIN! I promise the next chapters WILL BE BETTER! I PROMISE!**

**oh and, sorry about the minor OCness, I just couldn't resist! Promise it won't happen again! **

** Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! You know what's insanely uncomfortable? Being in the same room when someone's eating but you're not. Or maybe that's just me hehe. I know you don't care, but my brother is eating toast right next to me and it is REALLY awkward and annoying. Especially since its really late at night.**

**Haha. I'm not sure why, but I really just like writing author's notes to let you lovely readers know what's going on in my life lol **

**Well, I'll stop talking… FOR NOW :D **

England had a migraine. He was on a cab, in America, to a place he had never heard about before that revolved around Greek mythology. Great, just great.

To make matters worse, a crazy cat guy, a supposed-to-not-even-be-here ex-nation, his ex-little brother's twin brother, and two adolescent children accompanied him. Sure, he had volunteered, but REALLY?

Percy and Annabeth had explained the whole thing to the nations, or at least tried to. Greece fell asleep, Prussia started annoying the cab driver, (who had insisted weakly that there where no animals allowed when he saw Gilbird, but gave up after a while) and Canada was trying to convince Kumajiro that he really was his owner. England was the only one paying attention, and he was about ready to scream.

Percy saw half blood hill come up on the horizon. "We're here" he let everyone know. They all piled out of the cab and Annabeth paid the cab driver.

"Here?" Prussia surveyed the barren area. "This is a camp?" Gilbird tweeted on his head.

"No, its over that hill." Percy pointed to Half blood hill.

"Shouldn't you be more polite, considering we shouldn't even have taken you with us in the first place?" Annabeth pointed out(is that a word?) to Prussia. He just smirked and crossed his arms.

The two half bloods and four nations traipsed over to half blood hill and to the top. Prussia whistled at the sight of the campgrounds. Canada smiled nervously. England folded his arms and pretended not to care. Greece smiled sleepily like he had seen this a thousand times. Or maybe because he just woke up.

Most of the campers who hadn't been there when Percy and Annabeth first arrived were walking around, unpacking their bags, or catching up with friends, so not many people noticed the newcomers.

Grover saw Percy and Annabeth standing at the top of the hill and came over to them.

"Where were you guys? I was looking all over for you!" He said. Grover finally noticed the four strange men and stared with wide eyes. "Uh… who're they?" He asked.

"IT'S the AWESOME ME!" Prussia blurted. Everyone turned their heads to look at the arrogant albino.

"Just. Ignore him." Muttered England through clenched teeth.

"Long story." Annabeth replied to Grover, taking England's advice. "We should tell Chiron we're back." She nodded to the big house.

In the big house, Dionysus was reclined in his chair reading a copy of _Olympus weekly. _He heard the footsteps of the seven people enter the room, but kept on reading.

"Chiron isn't here." He droned lazily.

"Well uh, where is he?" Annabeth struggled to keep from strangling the god in front of her.

"How should I know?" Dionysus didn't even bother to look up.

Greece stepped forward smiling softly. "Hello Di. Working hard, I see." Percy Annabeth and Grover cringed. Well, THIS was not going to end well.

Dionysus froze and clenched his teeth. "Greece."

However, to the camper's surprise, he did not turn him in to a pile of ash. Instead he just looked up at the nation and said, "You're the only one who would be stupid enough to say that."

"Long time no see." Greece said sleepily.

**Please please please forgive for long time no update, and short one at that**

**! :( I feel soooooo guilty especially because I don't think my last few chapters were very good, this thing just seems to keep getting harder and harder as I go on. If you have any advice or ideas for the plot, or just want to tell me what you think, please review. Thank you for reading!**

**~Prittymiddy**


	7. Chapter 7

**! Well, you have probably all left me by now due to the suckiness of my last chapters. :p oh well! I may or may not redeem myself in this chapter, and I'm hoping to get the plot moving along in this one. Well, enjoy! **

Dionysus surveyed the other three nations standing awkwardly in the doorway with distaste. He squinted and frowned, then returned to his magazine. Percy and Annabeth figured that they were not going to get anywhere with him, so they left.

It was almost evening, and the group went to sit under an oak. "Who was that?" England asked Annabeth when they were a safe distance away from the big house. "And who're you?" He looked at Grover with raised eyebrows.

Greece was the one who answered. "That was Dionysus… The god of wine, and parties. Oh, and that's a Satyr… I'm sorry, I don't know your name.," he said glancing sleepily in Grover's general direction.

"I'm Grover. And, who're you guys?" he looked nervously at the strange men.

Annabeth and Percy explained most everything to Grover, about how the young men were nations, and how some harpies had attacked them. Including Prussia bursting in at every moment to explain his awesomeness.

Greece had fallen asleep, AGAIN, and England had stricken up a conversation with a passing wood nymph about the importance of teatime.

"So if I poke you," Grover poked Greece on his shoulder "is there an earthquake or something in Greece?"

Greece woke up quickly and shook his head no. "We're actually kind of immortal, unless the damage is inflicted by another nation." He explained.

"Oh, I get it." Grover obviously didn't get it.

"Don't worry, you'll understand eventually." Greece assured him

Although he would never admit it, England was starting to actually enjoy this place.

The weather was 60 degrees and the sun was setting, the air was fresh and clean, and no one had made fun of his eyebrows for at least 20 minutes. (Unfortunately, the wood nymphs didn't exactly have a knack for being polite.)

He kept telling himself contrary, but he was starting to think he had not made such a mistake volunteering. He was pleasantly surprised when other people seemed to be able to see the magic creatures he was talking to.

Prussia was writing in his "journal" (Diary was too unawesome a word to be used by him.) to keep up the age-old tradition of keeping a record of every single awesome day he experienced.

A few minutes before that, Prussia had started singing mein gott (very) loudly until Annabeth was forced to punch his face. He decided he didn't like her very much.

_Today, I was awesome_. He wrote. _I saved everyone from dieing and then I tricked a kid to let me come to his camp. Then I sang an awesome song that an unawesome girl didn't like._ Prussia closed his "journal" and put it back in his pocket quickly.

He grimaced when he saw Annabeth trying (unsuccessfully) to smother a laugh when she saw his "journal." But he was too awesome to be embarrassed, so he made a face at her instead.

Greece was happy to be here. Sure, he hadn't really talked to any of the gods in a long time, but that was because his people didn't believe in them anymore. And that didn't mean he didn't!

"We can show you guys around if you want." Percy ventured, breaking Greece's train of thought.

They all agreed and got up. It was nearly dark, and several torches automatically illuminated to give off enough light to see. "Those torches are new." Acknowledged Percy.

Annabeth looked smug and said "I was the one who designed them!"

The campers and nations spent the rest of the night walking around, eating dinner, and introducing the nations to the campers. There were only several outbursts from Prussia.

At one point in the night, it was Greece (naturally) who asked "So where are we going to sleep?" followed by a yawn.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. They hadn't really thought about that. "Well, I suppose they could sleep in the big house," Annabeth suggested.

"Or Hermes" added Grover.

" No!" Said Percy. "The big house only has a few guest rooms, and Hermes is already so crowded, there's hardly even enough space to breathe."

"So what are you suggesting?" Annabeth crossed her arms and turned to Percy.

"Um… I know! They can stay in Poseidon!" Percy exclaimed. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely after all.

"Don't we get any say in this matter?" England grumped. Everyone ignored him.

"I don't see why not. What do you guys think?" Annabeth asked the nations.

"As long as the beds are comfy." Greece yawned.

" I suppose that would be all right." England grudgingly agreed.

"Well, I don't really care but- HEY!" Prussia jumped to his feet. "WHERE'S CANADA?" Everyone was silent. No one had even noticed that the Canadian was missing.

"He's here somewhere, I mean I'm sure I saw him just… just…" England tried to remember the last time he had seen Canada. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since we got out of the Taxi…"

They looked. They worried. They asked for help. They found nothing. Canada was gone.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN CLIFFHANGER! Ok Ok, I hope you enjoyed this, please review (PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!) ahem, and thank you for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello there. Thank you for all the reviews! (In less of course you didn't review… I still luv ya though) here is chapter 8 of PERCY JACKSON AND THE NATIONS WOOOOO!**

Prussia couldn't sleep. It was the night after they had first found that Canada was gone. He was in his bed in the Poseidon cabin, and he could hear the noises of England, Greece, and Percy quietly sleeping.

Those jerks. How can they sleep so soundly when Canada was GONE? Prussia turned over in an attempt to get comfortable for the millionth time, and remembered the events of the day. The three nations had looked everywhere for Canada. They even took the van to a nearby town and asked around!

Of course, there was no sign of him. Prussia mentally slapped himself, also for the millionth time, for not even realizing poor Canada was gone until it was after dark. He could be ANYWHERE by now!

Prussia looked at his wristwatch. It was 1:37 AM. "I'm not going to get a wink of sleep tonight." he thought, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, Prussia wasn't in bed in the Poseidon cabin anymore. He was standing on a battlefield where the sky was dark and threatening. Prussia got a haunting and doomed feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he was filled with a memory.

This was… this was the battlefield… No, it couldn't be, could it? It couldn't be the battlefield where after limping along for so many years, the battle had taken place that finally dissolved him? It was.

Prussia wanted to scream, run, hide, anything, but he couldn't. He couldn't move a muscle, except his eyes. Suddenly, there was a beautiful woman standing before him. It was strange, he thought. Prussia could individually see parts of her; her hair, eyes, and face, but he couldn't see her as a whole.

The lady started to speak. "I don't have much time," She said. "But I know where Canada is." Prussia tried to get his voice to work, to squeeze out a simple syllable asking her where, but he couldn't.

"I can't tell you right now, but I can give you some hints." The lady disappeared and was replaced by scenes of battle. Most of the soldiers were clad in grey and hard to distinguish from one another, except for one.

He was taller and more muscular than the other men. He was wearing ancient Greek battle armor, (Prussia knew this from a movie he saw once) and he seemed to radiate an angry red haze.

Prussia felt an extreme hatred for this person. He wasn't sure why, but everything in Prussia's body screamed at him to confront this man and sock him in the face.

He was actually just about to do that when the man looked him dead in the eyes and… started chirping? Prussia jolted awake. He was in his bed, in the Poseidon cabin, at Camp Half- Blood. He saw Gilbird sitting on his chest, chirping loudly.

Then he realized he had been dreaming. Prussia saw England and Percy waking up.

"Could you get that bloody bird to shut its beak?" muttered England from his bed. He groaned and got up, sliding on a t-shirt.

"Uh- oh," groaned Percy looking at his watch. "Breakfast is in 10 minutes, and if we're late, we starve."

Prussia took a deep breath and tried to convince him self it was only a dream. But every time he told himself that, he remembered the battlefield, or the lady giving him a clue about Canada, or that armor- clad man. It was all too weird.

By the time England had gotten Greece awake and out of bed, they were already late for breakfast, so they just decided to walk down to the lake. Prussia was as of now thoroughly convinced that his dream was definitely not JUST a dream.

"I had a REALLY REALLY freaky dream last night where there was this weird lady and she told me she knew where Canada was, and then I saw this guy that really pi$$ed me off and he started chirping at me." Prussia blurted.

Everyone stared at him. "Uhhh" Said England. "Uhhh" said Percy "…" Said Greece, because he was already asleep again.

"…What?"

**AHAHAHAHAH And there you have it! :D I bet everyone who's read PJATO can now guess where Canada is… muahahahaha **

**OK I'll need you to vote: Should I include PruCan? I think this would be a lot easier to write if I did… I PROMISE if I do it'll be really light! I PROMISEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Anyways, thanks much for reading and reviewing, I'll see you next time and I hoped you liked it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Please don't kill me. I tried to get this done fast, I honestly did. IM SOOOORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! And please enjoy :)**

"OK, let me get this straight." Annabeth looked at Prussia. Percy had honestly, honestly tried to figure out what Prussia's dream meant, but really he couldn't. That's when he had to call in the _professional. _

At the moment, England, Greece, Prussia, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were sitting together on the highest seat of the amphitheater. Sometimes the Apollo cabin would put on a play or musical there, but now it was completely empty.

"You had a dream," She continued, "that you were in a battle field." Prussia nodded. "And a lady told me she knew where Canada was and-"

"Stop interrupting me!" Annabeth glared at Prussia.

"Yes ma'm! Sorry ma'm" He quickly apologized and hung his head. Greece and England looked at each other amusedly. "And you can stop smirking like that, eyebrows." Prussia grumbled to England.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BLOODY WANKER?"

"You heard me, I called you eyebrows."

"… WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN?"

"EYEBROWS."

"SHUT UP YOU GIT! YOUR NOT EVEN A NATION ANY MORE!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Annabeth bellowed. "You sound like a couple of teen boys arguing!" Prussia and England immediately fell silent.

Greece smiled. "You're definitely Athena's daughter."

"What? You know my mom?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Of course! I AM Greece after all." He said.

Annabeth was about to ask more questions when England said, "Excuse me, but can we please return to the matter at hand? We seem to be getting rather off- topic."

"Oh, right." Annabeth said scratching her head. " Um, judging by what you told me, your friend is with Ares."

"Huh? How can you tell that?" Grover looked extremely confused. Everyone else was about to ask the same question.

"Well, its kind of obvious." Annabeth retorted. "I mean, Prussia said he saw a man fighting, that's one clue, and he also said the man made him mad just by looking at him, that's another. Who's the first god you think of when you think of war?" She didn't give them a chance to respond.

"Ares, exactly. Also, I remember from my few encounters with him, that just looking at Ares makes you angry, which is what Prussia described. And I'm thinking the woman would probably be Aphrodite. She hangs around Ares a lot, doesn't she?"

England and Prussia were looking entirely confused.

"You… are so smart." Percy admitted. "I never would have thought of that in 5- million years. And you're probably right."

"What do you mean, "probably" seaweed brain?" Annabeth demanded. She then swatted Percy on the arm playfully to let him know she was joking.

"That actually does make a lot of sense, Annabeth. Good thinking." Greece affirmed her.

"Ok, Ok, so we know Canada is with this dude and this chick," Said Prussia waving his hands around . Gilbird was flying in circles around his head because he couldn't find a nice, non-moving place to land.

"We THINK." Interrupted Annabeth.

"Fine, we THINK. So… what are we supposed to do now?" Prussia asked impatiently. "I wanna find Canada!"

**OK! THE END! FOR THIS CHAPTER! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED! I RUSHED TO FINISH THIS BECAUSE I'M LEAVING TO GO TO CAMP IN LESS THAN TEN MINUTES FOR TWO WEEKS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! SORRY ITS SO SHORT I PROMISE BETTER IN NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hello and welcome, to the next installment of Cooking with England. today we will be showing you how to cook a scone. Just like last week. And the week before. **

** Actually, no, this is chapter ten of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Please enjoy! **

It was pitch black for the first few minutes. Then after a while, a few red torches began to glow giving the small room a sinister feel. Canada didn't know where he was. One minute, he was looking over camp half-blood with amazement, and the next he was... here. Wherever here was.

Canada felt deserted and angry and sad and terrified all at the same time. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he did. Canada tried to swipe his hair out of his eyes but he realized his hands were tied down. He couldn't move at all.

Canada started to panic. What if he was kidnapped by TERRORISTS? America would be **SO** mad at him! On second thought, America probably didn't even know he was missing. He sighed and hung his head in defeat. _No one_ probably knew he was missing. Not even Kumajiro.

Canada felt tears coming on, but fought them back. How embarrasing would it be if his captor came in and saw him crying? Speak of the devil, when Canada picked his head up, there was a man standing infront of him.

Canada yelped and scooted back Not even Kumajiro.

Canada felt tears coming on, but fought them back. How embarrasing would it be if his captor came in and saw him crying? Speak of the devil, when Canada picked his head up, there was a man standing infront of him.

Canada yelped and scooted back. "Who are you?" he trembled. The man laughed darkly. He was about ten feet tall and was wearing a motercycle jacket and dark sunglasses. "I" he said in a deep voice, "am Ares, the god of war. I know who you are, your Canada."

Canada was surpised because of two things. Number one, Annabeth and Percy had described all of the gods on the way to Camp half blood, and they told him to watch out for Ares in particular. Number two, someone actually knew who he was for once.

** ALLRIGHT! AND I LEAVE YOU WITH THIS HALF FINISHED CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE TO LEAVE FOR ARIZONA VERY SOON! SO I WILL LEAVE YOU THIS TO TIDE YOU OVER UNTILL I RETURN! \**

**THANK YOU FOR READING + DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**IM STARTING A NEW THING WHERE I WILL MENTION ONE READER WHO'S REVIEW MADE ME LAUGH, IN AN ATTEMPT TO GET YOU STINKERS TO REVIEW MORE (JK, YOU SMELL VERY NICE) OK! 1THANK YOU TO MissKitty () SHE LEFT 2 REVIEWS AND THEY BOTH MADE ME LAUGH! REVIEW AND YOU MIGHT BE MENTIONED NEXT TIME! :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Let me start with an apology. I know that last chapter was terrible, and let me explain myself. Number one, I was rushed for time (not a perfect excuse, but you know.) **

** Number two, for some reason beyond my comprehension, my keyboard stopped letting me shift or use the number keys and my mouse was malfunctioning! It was really weird! So, This chapter I will continue from where I left off last time. Thank you for tolerating me! **

**P.S. I'm going to put what I wrote last chapter at the beginning to make it easier for me :3 But I made it better, so just read it**

It was pitch black for the first few minutes. Then after a while, a few red torches began to glow giving the small room a sinister feel. Canada didn't know where he was. One minute, he was looking over camp half-blood with amazement, and the next he was... here. Wherever here was.

Canada felt deserted and angry and sad and terrified all at the same time. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he did. Canada tried to swipe his hair out of his eyes but he realized his hands were tied down. He couldn't move at all!

Canada started to panic. What if TERRORISTS kidnapped him? America would be SO mad at him! On second thought, America probably didn't even know he was missing. The blonde nation sighed and hung his head in defeat. EVERYONE probably didn't know he was missing. Not even Kumajiro.

Canada felt tears coming on, but fought them back. How embarrassing would it be if his captor came in and saw him crying?

"Why can't I be all tough and brave like… like Prussia?" Thought Canada woefully.

Suddenly, a tall muscular man appeared in front of Canada in a puff of smoke.

Canada yelped and scooted back. "Who are you?" he trembled. The man laughed darkly. He was about ten feet tall and was wearing a motorcycle jacket with dark sunglasses. "I" he said in a deep voice, "am Ares, the god of war. And I know who you are, your Canada."

Canada was surprised because of two things. Number one, Annabeth and Percy had described all of the gods on the way to Camp half blood, and they told him to watch out for Ares in particular. Number two; someone actually knew who he was for once.

"What do you want?" Canada tried to sound as tough as his soft voice would allow him.

"Ooo I'm scared! I might even pee my pants you're so scary!" Ares grin got even wider, which didn't seem at all possible to Canada. A very attractive lady materialized next to Ares and smiled at Canada.

Canada was about to say something purposefully incoherent, but Ares interrupted him. "Me and Aphrodite," He slid his hand around the waist of the woman "Want you to work with us."

"W-work with you? What do you mean 'work with you'?" Canada choked out. He didn't hear Ares mutter "Oh, just start World War 3!" under his breath.

"Stop grinning so much Ares, you're scaring the poor boy!" Aphrodite demanded through her teeth as she elbowed him in the side. Ares laughed. "We just want you to help us take over the world, that's all!" She said sweetly.

Canada sputtered.

"Just think about it!" She continued. Her voice turned wistful "Everyone would know who you are! The whole world would be at our disposal! No one would EVER confuse you with America again! No more being bullied by Cuba, no more being afraid of anyone stronger than you, because you would be the strongest, of course. And -,"

"Stop!" Cried Canada who was looking quite sick. "I'm not going to join you!"

"We'll see about that." Aphrodite said, an evil grin replacing her sweet smile. "Lets go Ares. He's not going to come to his senses... for now." she said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ares leaned down so that his face was level with Canada's. "If you're on our side…" He whispered fiercely. "Who knows? You might even be able to make Prussia a country again."

Ares then disappeared promptly, but not before seeing Canada's eyes widen in a mixture of surprise, longing, and sadness. The desired affect.

**Back at Camp Half-blood**

"Ah, so you think Ares has kidnapped Canada?" Chiron asked thoughtfully. Greece, Prussia, England, Percy, and Annabeth were in the big house's office, explaining why they had to go on yet another quest. They all nodded solemnly.

Prussia sighed exasperatedly. "Yea, horse man. And we've already explained this like five times!" The rest of the group looked at him angrily.

Chiron just chuckled. "I can tell you're eager to find him! All right, you five may go to see Rachel for a prophecy. Come back here when you're done." The group cheered.

"Wait… Who the bloody hell is Rachel?" England asked grumpily when they were outside.

"She's you're new oracle, right?" Greece asked sleepily. "Good thing you got a new one, from what I hear, you're old one was looking' kind of shabby." Apparently, Greece had mingled with the campers through out the day, learning about the camp and such.

"Yea!" Said Percy. "She's pretty awesome!"

Annabeth looked annoyed and crossed her arms but then smiled when she saw Percy smiling at her. "I knew you would do that." He laughed.

"Shut up! Seaweed brain!"

**Pheeeeewwwwwwwwwwww. I actually finished that in one day. I'm so proud of myself! I hope you liked it. My next chapter might be an omake or something, but I'm not sure. Would you guys prefer Nyotalia (gender swapping of the hetalia people) or nekotalia (where they're cats.) hmmm you may vote if you wish! :) thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it! **

**Okk, reader mention for the last chapter would be… **_**drumrol**_**l Lucy de Lune! My first harsh (ish) review! Its kinda weird im happy about that but, it means you CARE! ya know, to write a long review for me! :) lol**


	12. Chapter 12

PJATN Ch. 12

** Hellooooo everyone! I wont waste to much time groveling for forgiveness, but heres a little bit of it: I'm SO SO SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG IM SO SORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OK so since that's over with, lets get to the story!**

**P.S. I want to say that this takes place after the last Olympian. Also, I haven't read any books past that so forgive me if I mess up the facts! :D **

"Hey Rachel!" called Percy into the mouth of the cave. "We're here for a new prophecy!" Percy, Annabeth, England, Greece, and Prussia had hiked to Rachel's, the prophet's, home to see about their quest to find Canada.

"Be right there!" They heard a voice shout from inside the room. A loud Techno beat that had been playing turned off, and a girl with long red hair and freckles walked out to meet them.

She looked the three new men up and down with an inquisitive stare. "Aren't you guys a little old to be campers here?"

Percy opened his mouth to reply but Prussia interrupted him. "YEA THAT'S RIGHT, GINGER." He yelled. "CAN WE HURRY THIS UP?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Fine, but I don't think an _albino_ should talk to a _ginger_ about being weird." She then turned around and walked into her room.

Prussia turned red and looked like he was about to punch something/one. England put a hand on Prussia's shoulder.

"Calm down you bloody git," He murmured, sans his usual edge. "I know you're stressed about Canada. I am too, but that doesn't mean we can go around insulting people who are _trying _to help us!"

Prussia scowled, but he relaxed his soldiers and stood up a little straighter. Percy led the way into Rachel's room. Inside was so different from the outside, that the nations all seemed a little surprised when they walked in.

The room was warmly lit with an orange rug and various, comfortable looking pieces of furniture. It was quite a contrast from the dreary skies that were accumulating overhead.

Percy smiled at Rachel. "Long time no see!" He said. "How's that snooty private school you promised your dad you were going to?"

Rachel stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Terrible!" She squawked, "We have to wear UNIFORMS!"

"Anyways," Annabeth butted in. "Not to interrupt your conversation, but Mr. baby pants is getting cranky." She nodded her head at Prussia who was sitting on a beanbag and complaining to Greece.

Rachel nodded and took a seat on the ground, motioning for the others to join her "Sooo, what do you need a prophecy about? And who are these guys anyway?" She asked, glancing at Prussia.

Everyone (minus a dozing Greece, of course) helped to explain the situation to Rachel, starting with the furies, leading up to Canada and their theory about Ares.

Once Rachel fully understood the situation, she slowly closed her eyes and seemed to go into a trance. Then, a thin green smoke escaped from her lips and she started speaking in a rhythmic voice.

"To find the one that no one sees, you must fit together all they keys.

when the puzzle is solved, you will find a way, to save the nations at the end of the day.

To start off, don't follow tradition, but bring four and trust your intuition.

The second city should be your first destination, for that is where Aphrodite has made her location.

The rest of your quest is a mystery to the best."

Rachel was quiet and the slowly opened her eyes. "Wow, I really have no idea what happened there." Percy frowned, "What do you mean?

Rachel looked ashamed. "How it cut off so abruptly, you know… 'The rest of the quest is a mystery to the best'? That was really weird." She said softly. "That has never happened before!"

Percy and Annabeth did their best to console her, and they left the cave to go back to camp.

"So… What the hell did that mean anyways?" asked Prussia, struggling to keep the irritability out of his voice.

**. I'm sorry! :( I think this chapter was terrible. I had so much trouble writing the stupid prophecy, coupled with the fact that I am not as enthusiastic about this as when I first started but, eh. I feel like I was forcing this tooo much, so I am really sorry about it. The next chapter will be better, maybe. :P thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**P.S. If you have ever heard of Letters To The World Stories, the y are these things where you pretend to be a nation of some sort, and people wright to you in the reviews, and you wright back :) I have one that's of my OC Luxembourg. sorry for the shameless self promotion, but I only have one reviewer! go check it out if you want! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

** This is "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" chapter… 13? Wow! I honestly never thought I would make past chapter 5. :3 you guys are awesome! I know, I know, it's been about 636q8364523874528346523587 years since I last uploaded a chapter, but that's only because I was very frustrated with my last few chapters and I was purposefully putting it off. XD.**

** So, I've thought up something that will help me get this story done faster. Shorter chapters! I always felt like I needed to complete something really long and awesome to upload it to here, but if I make shorter chapters, I will probably write more! :3. I'm sorry if this isn't making any sense, and it's too long. SO, on to the story, shall we? Enjoy! :D **

"So, what did all of that random crap mean?" Asked Prussia grumpily. He was of course referring to the prophecy that they had recently heard spurting out of Rachel's mouth.

England cleared his throat and said, "Well, referring to the second line that said we would 'save the nations at the end of the day,' at least now we have some hope for this mission."

"Hold on," Annabeth interjected. "Prophecies aren't always so blunt. They sometimes have an entirely different meaning to them than we would think. And besides, how would you know that? Were you writing this down or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I was." England said snootily. He procured a small black notebook from his coat pocket and opened to the middle, where he presumably had the prophecy written down. Everyone else crowded around England, and sure enough, it was there.

"Dude writes fast," Commented Greece. Annabeth ignored him and studied the prophecy.

"At least now we have a clue about where we should start out. Rachel said 'the second city should be your first destination', right?" Annabeth reasoned.

"That's just fine and dandy, but what's the Second City? I'VE never heard of it!" Stated Percy. Percy and Annabeth started arguing about whether it was supposed to be a riddle, or Rachel actually meant the literal second city.

England cleared his throat. "What, do you have the answer written down too?" Annabeth snapped jokingly at England. England fished his cell-phone out of his pocket.

"I don't know, but if America isn't too busy stuffing his face full of hamburgers, maybe he can tell us. It is his country, after all."

Several nods and number dialing moments away, England had America on speakerphone.

"Dude, what is it?" An excited voice that Annabeth and Percy immediately recognized as America's came from the other line. "It's, like, midnight here!" England was about to apologize for calling so late, but America started talking again. "Oh my God, I'm line for Modern Warfare 3 right now! This game is gunna be SO. BALLIN!"

England rolled his eyes and ignored the ecstatic rambling of the American. "Typical America," he muttered. "After all we've been through as nations, he still enjoys playing VIDEO GAMES about war."

"But England, you play those games too!" Prussia taunted. England narrowed his eyes dangerously, but turned back to the phone.

"America," He said slowly like he was talking to a child, "We need to know what the 'Second city' is."

"Second City?" They heard the static voice of America ask. "That's easy! It's definitely Chicago! It was nicknamed that 'cause it was always the second to everything. Look, I gotta go. They're just about to open the doors, and I have to be prepared to fight! " And with that, America hung up the phone.

"For once, that bloody git was useful for something." England muttered as he put away his phone. So at least they had one part of the prophecy figured out, and the group would be heading out to Chicago as soon as they could.

Then, the monster that had been attracted by the waves coming from the cell phone jumped out of the bushes.

**DUN DUN …. DUUUUUNNNnnn :D thanks for reading, please review, hope you liked it! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

PJATN Ch. 14

**Hello everyone! :D so it turns out, writing shorter chapters actually helps! Instead of making me not want to even think about it for 2+ weeks, I am actually eager to start the next chapter :3 So thank you for the reviews~**

The monster that had been attracted by the waves coming from the cell phone jumped out of the bushes. The nations heard it growling and slobbering angrily and turned abruptly towards the bushes.

There stood a beast. It could be described as wolfish, with a long, grey snout, bushy tail, and four legs. However, the monster stood about 10 feet tall and had glowing red eyes. It's lips were curled back with anger and the group could sense the not- so- subtle- rage emanating from it.

The nations and half bloods automatically took a fighting stance. One problem, Percy and Annabeth had both stupidly left their weapons back at the camp. "RUN!" Percy yelled as the wolf lunged.

"No, wait!" Prussia smirked. Percy and Annabeth paused. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? NOT ME!" Prussia was, unfortunately, unaware how stupid and cliché he sounded, but that wasn't really a priority at the moment.

He whipped out a miniscule sword from his coat pocket and it quickly grew to a normal sized one. The Germanic nation grinned wildly and pointed his sword at the beast. It snarled but backed away a bit.

England and Greece looked at each other knowingly and took out their own shrunken down weapons. In a matter of moments, Greece was brandishing a dangerous looking crossbow, while England gripped his rapier tightly.

Annabeth and Percy stared, speechless. Where they really that stupid to try and kill a monster with normal weapons? Surely Greece would know better, wouldn't he? Then, it hit them. The nation's weapons were glowing softly and looked to be made of bronze. CELESTIAL bronze!

Prussia looked back at Percy and Annabeth, grinning. "Leave this to us!" He said smugly.

"But when-!" Annabeth began to demand, but the nations were not listening. All three of them were staring down the monstrous wolf, new and improved weapons poised at the ready, preparing to attack at any moment.

After about 10 seconds of an intense stare down, the monster made the first move. This turned out to be an over-all bad decision on his part.

**Thank you for reading! :D next chapter will include a badass fight! The level of badassery on the nation's part will depend on the amount of reviews I receive… ;D**

**Untill nexttimeeeeeeeeeee! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO EVERYONE. THIS AUTHOR IS VERY LAZY. SHE FEELS REMORSE FOR NOT WRITING AS MUCH. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE STORY BELOW AND ENJOY THE DELICIOUS WORDS WAIT WHAT. OK**

England, Prussia, and Greece held their new and improved weapons at the ready. They tensed up as the wolf monster lunged at them. Time seemed to slow down momentarily as the nations jumped out of the way with out a moment's hesitation.

To Annabeth and Percy, this all seemed like they had rehearsed it before, or something. It was just… amazing. They had no idea that the nations knew how to fight. For some reason, the nations had just given off the sense that they would be useless in battle. This was obviously not the case.

The three countries were locked in fierce combat with the wolf. Greece loaded his crossbow with a shimmering arrow in the span of a millisecond and shot it at the beast. The arrow skimmed the top of the it's head just millimeters away from a fatal hit, but instead made a nasty hole in it's ear. The then bloodied arrow clattered to the ground uselessly.

The monster wolf snarled loudly and crouched to attack Greece. It was that moment that England saw his opportunity and approached the backside of the beast. The blonde European man raised his sword triumphantly and made a deep gash that, had it been just one inch to the right, would have for sure killed it. Although now bleeding profusely, the Wolf monster seemed to only be enraged more.

Not wanting the other nations to get all the glory, Prussia took a step forward with the intentions of administering the final blow. The wolf was by now snarling, mad, and ravenous. It had absolutely no plans whatsoever to get killed by this annoying albino dude.

It whipped its head around to face Prussia, just as he jumped into the air. The monster leaped as well, and sword and fang met in mid air. There was the sickly sound of metal cutting into flesh, and the monster disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Prussia landed triumphantly on the ground, grinning wildly. "Showoff." Greece smiled. The nations laughed together and turned back to Percy and Annabeth.

"I didn't know you guys could fight." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, that was REALLY AWESOME!" grinned Percy.

England and Greece sighed, knowing that this would just feed the ex-nation's ego. They looked back at Prussia, but he wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked … weak. Prussia grinned slowly and opened his mouth to say something, and he collapsed.

**dun dun dun. I am really tired. I am only about 30% conscious right now, so you can blame that for this story. HAHAs. Please review and I will go to bed goodbye.**


	16. Chapter 16

** Welcome to Percy Jackson and the Nations, chapter 16 :). I'll try to do some good here, you'll just have to see. HOW DO I STORY?**

Prussia was dead.

At least, that was the first thought everyone had when he collapsed and didn't move. Upon further inspection, that was fortunately proven incorrect. Prussia was not dead, but he was unconscious and had a gaping wound in his chest that was spurting out blood.

Greece, England, Percy, and Annabeth wasted no time. They quickly rushed to Prussia's side. Greece and England hoisted him up from the ground, his blood still streaming from the wound.

"TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!" Percy shouted.

"It's that way!" Annabeth motioned furiously in the direction of the big house, but the two nations had already started running as fast as they could with the burden of their friend. Annabeth and Percy were not far behind.

By the time the frantic group reached the cabins, Prussia was already regaining consciousness. He moaned pitifully and a small stream of blood trickled down his chin. Several startled campers scurried out of the way and stared at the frantic procession with concern.

Percy ran ahead of the nations and threw open the screen door of the big house, earning a "WHAT IN HADES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" from a sputtering Dionysus. He was cut off when England and Greece rushed in the door with Prussia in their arms, Annabeth in tow.

"No time to talk, Di," Greece shot at him as they scurried to the past. They burst through the door to the infirmary and threw Prussia onto one of the cots. The white, sterile sheets were slowly stained dark crimson.

The flustered nurse only stood there for several seconds, but she quickly registered what was going on and snapped into action. She didn't even look at the other people standing in the room as she grabbed a role of gauze and a first aid kit. Maimed and wounded campers were a regular experience in the nurse's life.

She worked quickly. In just a matter of minutes, Prussia was patched up and no longer bleeding. The nurse nodded at the other people in the room who had been watching with concern. Surveying Prussia and seeing a job well done, she left the to get fresh sheets, leaving him and the group alone.

Prussia grimaced. "Fuck. This is seriously not awesome." Greece, England, Annabeth and Percy shared a simultaneous sigh of relief at his griping.

Prussia could not help grinning in spite of himself. "Don't worry, this is nothing," he bragged, "I've had WAAYYY WORSE!"

"I'll probably even be better by tonight, you know, considering my awesome nation powers." Noticing Percy and Annabeth's confused looks he added, "Even though I'm an ex-nation, I still get all of the benefits, minus all the WORK!"

"Well, that's… handy." Percy smiled. "We won't have to worry about that when we start our quest.

"By the way, we really should be leaving soon. There's no telling what Ares is doing to Canada." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Right." Snarled Prussia. "Don't want to keep that anger issues WAR bastard waiting!" England nodded in agreement, but something seemed to be bothering Greece.

"What's the matter, Greece?" England asked. Everyone turned to face the brown haired nation.

Greece looked nervous. "Well," he started, "I've been thinking. It's been so long since… I've even thought about my mythology, and suddenly, it's all thrust back onto me. I'm really feeling guilty about this, but… I think I should stay here." Silence.

Greece started getting flustered. "I mean, well, try to understand my point of view." He looked down at the floor. "I know it sounds cheesy but I kind of… missed it all."

"Are you sure you're not just chickening out?" Prussia teased him.

**ALL RIGHTY. That's all for this chapter! I was originally going to have Greece stay at the camp because it would be way WAY easier to write with one less character eheheh. But I decided to let you guys decide. So should Greece stay and reconnect with his ROOTS or should he go and have an ADVENTURE? :O until next time. :) THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**/sneaks on to ff**

**/sneakily posts long overdue and forced out chapter**

**/runs away **

England's mouth dropped open. "YOU CAN'T ABANDON US, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" He turned to Greece and hit him on the head with his open palm.

"OW!" Greece sniffed. "I'm not ABANDONING YOU! I just feel like a terrible person because YOU and your Catholic friends basically convinced me to abandon my entire religion, and now I want it back," he fumed. England was speechless.

"I- well, you're the one who-" He started, but Prussia interrupted. "Would you guys just shut up?" He said quietly. This was so different from the ex-nation's usual tone that everyone in the room wondered momentarily where the words had come from, but then turned towards Prussia lying on the hospital cot.

"This isn't about some ages old grudge you two have against each other, this is finding Canada." Prussia looked at the shameful faces of his two friends. "So just shut up. Greece, You have to come with us." Prussia's voice was turning earnest. "If anyone can help us on our quest, it would be you. Seriously, Who do you think in this whole room knows the most about the Gods?"

Prussia sat up slowly and pointed a pale finger at Greece. "You do. Who do you think knows the weakness of virtually every Greek monster that would be so unlucky to fuck with us? You do.

"And finally, who the HELL would I declare war on FIRST the MINUTE I'm reinstated as a country? THAT'S RIGHT, The fucking bastard who whimped out on his friends and left them alone!" Prussia finished his speech strongly, but then had to take a few ragged breaths and lie back down.

The eyes in the room turned towards Greece. A shadow covered his eyes and he nodded slowly. "All right, fine." He gave in. Everyone gave a sigh of relief knowing that Greece would not desert them.

"But we have to leave as soon as possible before I change my mind," he added quickly.

"ALLRIGHT!" Prussia sat up quickly, having healed from his wounds, and fist bumped the air.

"We can leave tonight!" Percy declared. And they parted ways to prepare themselves for the journey ahead.

**I'll do more better later I promise AHHHHH I haven't written in forever and I am so sorry you guys. I'll try to write more quickly this time. **


End file.
